Siempre tuya
by Natsuki-Hyuga
Summary: Ones- 100% sasusaku Lemon! Despues de 5 años desde que sasuke se fue de konoha una noche cambiara la vida de sakura.


Ones-shot

La noche era fría y oscura sin estrellas en el cielo solo la inmensa luna brillaba… como

Esa noche cuando una parte de mi corazón dejo de latir, cuando una parte de mi ser se marcho… junto a el… junto al ser que más he amado en toda mi vida y siempre amare a pesar dela daño que nos causo a todos y mas a mi…

Hoy hace 5 años de su partida, 5 largos años en los que no ha podido olvidarle nunca.

Hace 2 años se termino su venganza mato a su hermano y acabo con danzo al enterarse de la verdad sobre su clan, al igual que mato a madara con ayuda del equipo 7, por tratar de manipularlo para su propio beneficio; por un momento llegue a pensar que luego de esa batalla juntos como en los viejos tiempos cuando solo éramos genin, volvería y retomaría los lazos que trato de romper pero no fue así esa nueva esperanza se rompió en mil pedazos cuando sin decir media palabra desapareció naruto trato de detenerlo pero no fue posible…

Salgo al balcón de mi habitación, miro la luna como ilumina toda Konoha, la brisa mueve mi cabello y acaricia suavemente mi rostro, cierro los ojos disfrutando del viento, hasta que una extraña sensación de ser observada se apodera de mi, abro los ojos para ver si es así pero lo que veo me deja completamente en shock… no lo podía creer el … era el frente a mi observándome, creí que era una ilusión una mala jugada de mi mente cerré nuevamente mis ojos moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente, pero una mano sostiene mi mentón y alza mi rostro un poco, yo seguía sin abrir los ojos no sabía qué hacer estaba un poco confundida hasta que su inconfundible voz me hizo reaccionar…si era él era sasuke.

-Ábrelos- me ordeno obvio se refería a mis ojos así que los abrí lentamente

-Sa..sasu…sasuke-kun susurre torpemente al encontrarme con su oscura mirada observándome fijamente

-Quiero que seas mi a sa-ku-ra- me susurro tan seductoramente en mi oído que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharlo mi corazón se acelero de sobremanera, mientras el bajo su rostro a mi cuello aspirando mi aroma en tanto yo simplemente estaba inmóvil y solo pude preguntarle…

-Sasuke que estás haciendo?- en mi voz era notable la confusión y el nerviosismo, y levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos e inmediatamente una sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer se formo en sus labios, lentamente se fue acercando a mí, me tomo de la cintura pegándome más a el

-Ya lo te dije quiero que seas mía- me respondió para luego unir sus labios con los míos estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de sasuke el cual al ver que no reaccionaba mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que habrá mi boca para dejar escapar un quejido que nunca salió porque sasuke aprovecho de introducir su lengua en mi boca haciéndome sentir como si tuviera mariposas en mi estomago.

Poco a poco me deje llevar y correspondí su beso lleno de pasión y necesidad.

Luego de unos minutos el beso se hizo más demandante las caricias fueron cada vez mayores, sin dejar de besarnos entramos en la habitación hasta llegar a mi cama donde sasuke me fue acostando suavemente quedando el encima de mí, dejo mis labios y se dispuso a besar mi cuello bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos los gemidos no tardaron en apoderarse de mí, poco a poco le saque la camisa a sasuke al igual que él me saco mi blusa de dormir y luego mi brasier dejando mis pechos al descubierto con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de mas senos mientras su boca se deleitaba con el otro yo solo dejaba escapar los gemidos que me provocaban las carisias de sasuke.

Dejo el seno que estaba lamiendo para ir por el otro mientras masajeaba el que quedaba libre con su mano, luego de que mis senos se endurecieron quedando completamente rojos sasuke bajo por mi abdomen dándome pequeños besos en su recorrido hasta llegar a mi intimidad de un solo tirón me saco mis short junto con mis bragas sin dudarlo metió su rostro entre mis piernas y comenzó a besar mi intimidad luego introdujo su lengua dentro de mí para luego sacarla y repetirlo varias veces.

Sa…sasu…ke- jadee llena de placer

Sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mi arrancando me un fuerte grito de pasión sus carisias me tenían al borde de la locura y no sabía cuánto más podría resistir; sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cada vez más rápido llevándome al primer orgasmo.

Ahora me tocaba a mi darle placer a él me senté en la cama para quitarle los pantalones y sus bóxer dejándolo en las mismas condiciones en las que yo me encontraba le indique que se acostara para colocarme encima de él, baje hasta donde se encontraba su miembro completamente erecto y lo introduje completamente en mi boca acariciándolo con mi lengua sasuke comenzó a dar fuertes gemidos cosa que me divertía y me incitaba a seguir.

Como si de una chupeta se tratara lamia el miembro de sasuke una y otra vez sin parar cada vez aumentando el ritmo hasta que sentí un fuerte gemido por parte de él y un liquido caliente en mi boca, que sin ningún tipo de asco tome todo bajo la atenta mirada de él,

De un momento a otro sasuke me coloco de nuevo bajo el tomo mis piernas y las coloco a los lados de su cintura se inclino hacia mi oído y me susurro…

-Esta lista- su respiración era muy agitada

-si- le respondí al igual que el con la respiración muy agitada

Poco a poco su miembro comenzó a adentrarse dentro de mi hasta llegar al fondo de mi ser un pequeño dolor se apodero de mi por unos segundos pero sasuke me calmo depositando un beso en mis labios… luego comenzó a envestirme lentamente y a medida que pasaba el tiempo las envestidas fueron aumentando con rapidez nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación; la lujuria se apodero de nosotros llenándonos de inmenso placer ya estábamos a punto de llegar juntos a nuestro clímax un par de envestidas mas y nuestros nombres en la boca de ambos salieron…

Sasuke se dejo caer a un lado de mi completamente agotado el sudor recorría su cuerpo al igual que a mí.

Con uno de sus brazos me atrajo hacia él, yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho mientras poco a poco el sueño se apoderaba de ambos pero antes de que esto ocurriera tenia que decirle a sasuke…

-Te amo sasuke-kun y siempre fui tuya

-Yo también te amo Mi Sakura- me respondió antes de caer dormido igual que yo

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, al abrirlos completamente los recuerdos de anoche me llegaron de golpe haciendo que me sentara de un brinco en la cama mire a mi alrededor y estaba…

-Sola… estoy sola acaso todo fue un sueño?- me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro, pero al ver mi cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por la fina sabana me di cuenta que todo fue real

-Pero donde está sasuke? El no… no pudo irse y dejarme sola nuevamente no- volví a susurrar con lagrimas en los ojos me sentía fatal mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos

La puerta del baño de mi cuarto se abrió dejando ver a sasuke saliendo a allí recién bañado con las gotas del agua aun recorriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al verlo eso quería decir que no me había abandonado otra vez estaba feliz una gran sonrisa se formo en mis labios…. Un momento sasuke estaba sin nada estaba COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO

Sentí como mi cara ardía de vergüenza al verlo así seguro estaba peor que hinata porque sasuke simplemente se burlo al ver mi rostro

-Que sucede? No me digas que te da pena verme así porque anoche no fue así- me dijo burlonamente

-Eto...yo no lo que sucede es que kyyyyaaaa eres un pervertido- grite molesta

-Así pero anoche no decías lo mismo- se volvió a burlar mientras yo simplemente me quede sin palabras

Sakura estabas llorando? Me pregunto sorprendido al ver mi rostro húmedo

Yo es que bueno pensé que te habías ido de nuevo al no verte junto a mi- le respondí ocultando mi rostro con mi flequillo

Eso nunca volverá a Pasar te lo prometo- me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome fuertemente

Definitivamente mi vida cambio totalmente desde la noche anterior ya nunca me volvería a sentir sola porque después de mucho luchar el está conmigo

* * *

Que les parecio?? ojala les alla gustado onegai no sean malitos y dejen un review

acepto criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas de ante mano les pido disculpa

si hay algun Horror ortografico ^^u

Cuidense

sayo!!!


End file.
